$g(x) = -5x+7$ $f(n) = -7n+g(n)$ $ f(g(2)) = {?} $
Explanation: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(2)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(2) = (-5)(2)+7$ $g(2) = -3$ Now we know that $g(2) = -3$ . Let's solve for $f(g(2))$ , which is $f(-3)$ $f(-3) = (-7)(-3)+g(-3)$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(-3)$ $g(-3) = (-5)(-3)+7$ $g(-3) = 22$ That means $f(-3) = (-7)(-3)+22$ $f(-3) = 43$